


Truth or dare

by Ineedvan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dinner time bois, Edgy marauders, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mostly dares tho, Remus lupin and Sirius black are happily gay together, The Marauders - Freeform, They all deserved to live, Truth or Dare, the great hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedvan/pseuds/Ineedvan
Summary: The marauders decide to play truth or dare during dinner. How bad could it possibly be?**lowercase intended**





	Truth or dare

Truth or dare and the marauders. how bad could that combination be? well to answer the question, terrible.

but i guess you could say it was an almost ordinary day for the four boys. until james suggests that they should play truth or dare. and of course, the other three agreed.

"sirius, truth or dare?"

"truth, let's start easy."

"hmm, who do you think is the hottest from us four?"

"that easy, but remus. obviously."

james looked shock. "i though you were going to say me, i'm hurt."

sirius laughed and then turned his attention to peter.

"pete, truth or dare?"

"d-truth."

"ok, have you ever stalked anybody while you were in your rat form? if so, who?"

peter's face turned red. "yes, it was mckinnon."

"you stalked marlene! do you fancy her?"

"no. but she is really pretty."

sirius laughed,"you definitely fancy her."

ingoring him, he turned to remus.

"truth." remus answered before peter could ask him the question.

"if you were given the chance to give somebody your werewolf problem, who would it be?"

remus closed his eyes to think. but after a good thirty seconds, he gave his answer.

"no one, i don't wanna anyone to suffer like how i do."

peter smiled at him. "you're too nice."

remus looked up to him before he asked james the question.

"dare! let's start the actual fun of this game."

"ok, i dare you to go up to dumdledore and tell him you love him. but, you have to stand up in the middle of the great hall and shout it at him. also you have to give him a chocolate frog!"

james smirked as he got up, making sure to grab the chocolate. he swiftly got up and walked to the center of the great hall.

"albus percival wulfric brian dumbledore! the greatest man ever to live. but i, i have ceme here today to confess something. i, james potter, am deeply in love with you. therefore i present you this chocolate." 

with a flick of his wand, james levitated the chocolate and presented it to him. the whole school laughed, even dumbledore.

"thank you james, but i am sorry to say i do not feel the same way."

james put his hand to his heart. as he pretended to wipe away a tear, he replied saying, "i see how it is." then he walked back to his seat.

the rest of the marauders sat there with tears in their eyes. 

"james, you fool!"

but they only laughed. once they finally cooled down, they carried on with their game.

"sirius, truth or dare?"

"dare, obviously."

"ok, for five minutes i dare you to go sit next to regulus."

nodding he got up and strode to the table.

"regulus! how is it going my dear brother!" he exclaimed and he sat himself down, slightly pushing bellatrix as he did so. 

"sirius, what are you doing?"

sirius ignored him.

"ah narcissa, be a doll and pass me the salad please."

trying her best to hold back her laugh, she quickly passed him the salad.

"well, did you guys know, regulus here used to be obsessed with this snake stuffed animal? he brought everywhere with him until he turned 10. eventually, our mother had to throw it away. you should have seen the look on his face as she did so!"

the slytherins laughed, which sirius smirked as his brother's face turned red.

"you know, i think i actually have some photos? "

he took out his wand and muttered a spell. quick enough, three pictures popped in his hand.

"here they are! however, it seems that i have to go. it was a pleasure sitting with you all."

with a smile plastered on his face he got up and ruffled regulus's hair. then he walked back to his seat at the gryffindor table.

"guys you should have seen the look on their faces. i told them the story of regulus and his stuffed snake, you remember that story right?"

the all nodded as he carried on to ask peter the same question. to all of the boys' surprise, he answered with dare. sirius breathed in as he thought of a good dare.

"i dare you to go up to marlene and say you like her."

sirius smirked as he saw peter reluctantly get up from his seat. he had awkwardly made his way to her. the boys watched as he said something to her, but then they laughed when he came running back.

"what happened there mate!"

"well, i told her i liked her, she was shocked. she told me she thought that sirius had sent me to tell her that you liked her. but at least we know that she fancies you sirius!"

the boys laughed and sirius' face went slightly red.

"don't tell me you like her."

sirius stayed calm and responded with saying that he liked someone else. eventually, they carried on.

"truth or dare remus."

"dare, hit me with your best."

"i- uh, i dare you to give all your chocolate to narcissa and say that your madly in love with her!"

sirius clenched his jaw.

"anything but my chocolate!"

"sorry mate, you said to give you my best."

remus rolled hi eyes as he bent down for his backpack. unsurprisingly he pulled out over 10 different chocolates. he glared at peter as he muttered a spell to wrap them up. 

"hey narcissa, i just wanted to say i love you. so here are these chocolates."

narcissa looked shocked for a split second, but then she smirked.

"well, you're not so bad looking yourself." she replied as she took the chocolates from remus. 

at the gryffindor table, the three boys noticed that lucius had crumpled the bread roll he was holding in his hand. the three soon erupted in laughter.

"holy shit, remus! did you see lucius's face!"

"of course i did! anyways james, truth or dare?"

"dare!"

"i dare you to eat without using your hands for the rest of the day."

"what? so like a dog basically?" he laughed as he looked at sirius.

remus nodded. "okay then. so sirius, let's finish the game. truth or dare?"

"dare."

"i dare you to stand on the table and shout out who you like."

sirius's face went red. however, he determinedly climbed on the table. 

"i, sirius orion black! heir of the ancient and most noble house of black! am madly in love with my best friend, remus john lupin! and, if i figure out anybody else likes him, i will not hesitate to hex you!"

sirius and remus's faces were both equally a deep shade of tomato red. however, instead of sitting back down, he grabbed remus up by the collar of his shirt. he then pressed his lips on his. and to sirius's delightful shock, remus kissed back.

eventually the two pulled away, and then all the students started to clap. maybe not everyone actually. then, the two sat down. 

"wow, that was-" began remus,

"nice." sirius interrupted.

the two boys looked at each other and smiled.

"oi, get a room!"

in the end, sirius and remus drenched james in pumpkin juice. 

all was well for the marauders, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahha, why am i crying in the club?


End file.
